Five Mechs At Freddy's
by DarkDeathTrooper
Summary: What if the animatronics got in even larger robots? Find out in this thrill seeker. Rated T for now, there will eventually be M then MA. IN NEED OF OCS, REVIEW/ PM THEM TO ME! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

It was time. Foxy jumped out his curtains and ran right into…. Well, his eyes were still closed so he'd kill whatever has gotten in the way. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was no longer at the Freddy's he knew for so long. Instead he came face to face with…. A leg? A big metal one at that….."Aaarrrr ya… lad? I be Cap'n Foxy, sailor of the Seven Seas, and you be in me way!" The leg squatted and a ladder dropped from somewhere above. Foxy looked to its source and saw a massive head with the words 'Eat Pizza Or Die Trying' written in yellow against the rustic orange hull. Then, Chica leaned downwards from the doorway the ladder had come from. "Foxy! We missed you!" she shouted down. "We? The others are alive?" asked Foxy, for he was confused. "Yeah, the others are still on patrol!" "A patrol?" "Yeah! Get in!" they both shouted to each other.

Freddy stared in amazement. For starters, he had taken two enemies by himself. But now Foxy, who had dropped his accent, stood in front of him, hugging him. Freddy didn't like hugs. Even if it was his job to hug. He just didn't like hugs. There was a time when he did. The first 5 minutes of his life. Foxy released Freddy and asked, "Hey Freddy, what are those things you guys are driving?" "These?" Freddy continued," Are BattleMechs. Just 'Mechs for short. I pilot a Timber Wolf. Chica pilots an Uller, and Bonnie has a Summoner. We have another 'Mech, but it's a bit broken, like you." Freddy finished by smirking and twirling his keys around his Index finger. "That's a mouthful. So are the 'Mechs categorized?" Foxy was star struck. "Yes, they are, good inferring Foxy. There are Light 'Mechs, like Chica's Raven. Then there are Medium classes, our storage 'Mech is a Medium class. Then there are Heavies, like Bonnie's Hunchback. The top of the food chain are Assaults, like an Awesome.

"Well then…. I have this to work with." Foxy said as he inspected the Mech in the hangar. It had some armor missing, to lasers most likely, and its right arm could use a new weapon. The cockpit's chair was uncomfortably tight to fit in, most likely the Mech was built for a human. Maybe Mike if the others had befriended him. The controls were inverted, Foxy despised inverted controls. He had played enough XBOX to know that. He got back out and stood back and gazed up at it. On the side, in big, bold neon green letters was the name of the 'Mach, Razor. Foxy asked Freddy what kind of 'Mech it was and he said it was a Griffon, a Medium Class. _**"Foxy please report to Freddy's office." **_Foxy heard Chica say through the speakers. He sighed and walked to Freddy's office.

Though the talk was just legally getting Foxy into the clan, it was boring. Freddy saw Foxy couldn't wait to get going. He knew Foxy would need to calm down. He'd get himself killed. Quickly. As in, nearly instantly. He sighed and dismissed Foxy after an hour or two of legal papers and documents. He just hoped it wouldn't be another accident like the Bite or the Slip.

_**AU: Hope this wasn't too short of a preview! I have lots of schoolwork to do and I want to get it out today! Monday if you're reading this afterwards. The next chapter will be Foxy's first battle and it won't be like what he thought…**_


	2. Chapter Two

As soon as Foxy hastily turned the corner, he was met with a laser to his right arm. It took out his only PPC and he then only had a Gauss Cannon and some LRM 20s left. He was cursing the whole time for he was stressing out. He kept telling himself he should have gone and stayed with the others. Now he'd die here. He tried calling to them on the radio but it was fried. Now he was trapped in this ravine with two enemy 'Mechs firing upon him with SRMs and MGs. The greatest advantage he had was he had a working ejection seat, and more armor than a Jaeger. Again he told himself he shouldn't have disobeyed orders. He pulled the ejection lever, but nothing happened. He was about to curse his chair out but was interrupted by the roof opening quickly then him being launched a quarter mile into the air, in his chair that was now his only means of survival. A hole went through his parachute at 100 meters and Foxy, even though he was an atheist, prayed to God to let him live.

Chica's POV

xXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXx

Foxy walked over to me and I told him to not come near me. He knew he could never regain my love. But it was too late, he started blabbing on about how excited he was to finally be going on a mission after two weeks of training. He tried to kiss me after he stopped talking, but I slapped him and said," You know I can never forget what you did to me, you asswipe! I hate you! I was only glad to see you 'cause Freddy said I had to act cheerful!" He seemed shocked, and I smirked inside. He just simply got up, flipped me off, and ran away and I could hear him weeping in his room. I hate his mood swings.

Foxy's POV

xXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXx

I wept after she had told me she hated me. Now I didn't want to go out on a mission, I just wanted to mope. "You suck dick, you stink like ass, you killed a child!" is all she ever thought of me after the Bite. But before that, we were lovers. I wish I hadn't been so angry that day. I had just told Bonnie a story and he called me names. He hated- no- hates me. He now wishes he was in another squad. But I don't care. Anyways, I was angry, and a child came on stage and called me stupid, and ripped my leg fur off. I then got so angry I looked down at her, roared, and bit down on her as her brains splattered all over the audience. I then kept mangling her body, and pound her to a pulp. I then told the pulp, "I be not ta stupid un, lassie. You be ta idiot."

It took them 15 days of giving the witnesses and the girl's parents money as compensation for the incident, but also attempted bribery so they would keep their little mouths closed. Not many accepted, but one that did spilled the beans though, and they disappeared with their daycare class next time they went to Freddy's. Truth be told Mr. Fazbear said he would let Foxy act again if he killed the fucker who cost him business, and his 4 child daycare class. Did Foxy do it? Yes.

-? POV-

I turned on my Warmonger prototype Timber Wolf variant I've been working on for…two? Maybe three years? Either way, it ran smoothly. It had a PPC in each arm along with an AC20 in its torso. It had LRMs in the right shoulder and SRMs in the other. It was painted jet black with maroon highlights on it, and horizontal stripes on the bottom of the cockpit, which wasn't able to be seen through. It had the shoulder missile silos, the trademark weapon of a Timber Wolf. I'm not going to stop here, I still have 2 tons of work to do. I don't give up, or my name is not Komodo The Lizard animatronic, and I will slay the Freddy Fazbear clan. But I will save one for my own needs, the only female.

AN: **_Two chapters in one day? My god! I'm proud of myself. I'll be working on another fanfic soon. This is just a quick one shotter though._**


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy finally left his room and went to the Hangar to finish the Griffon. It was already in good shape now. He had been working on it, since he had started training. He was a quick pilot, but as Freddy had guessed, reckless. 'It was hard not to rush in,' Foxy thought. It was hard for him, not rushing in. It was thrilling and quite fun. He started to attack a PPC to his right arm. He used a computer to guide the robotic arms holding the arm, and some with tools. Eventually he got it on, and he got on top of the Mech to start wiring up the PPC. When he finished, a white fox with a pink underbelly and ears walked into the Hangar. The lighter classed Mechs went out first so he was positioned at the front, across from Chica's hangar. Foxy saw her because his right arm was right next to the door, or he wouldn't have seen her. She said something, but she wasn't able to be heard over the ruckus. And the fact he had a face shield on while he was using a blowtorch an arm had given him. He heard just a tiny squeak as a low going arm nearly wacked her, so she squealed. He got up and raised his mask for he hadn't want to make contact, but it was inevitable. He had to apologize and shut off the arms. He got down and did so. He walked over to the newcomer and asked, "Who are YOU exactly?" "I'm Felicia, and I'm a new recruit. What be your rank?" she responded. Foxy put on his pirate accent and retorted, "And ye be a pirate? Also for ye information, I be a Lieutenant Grade 1." "Interesting, so what were you doing to that Griffon?" she removed her pirate accent and said that almost to herself. "How do you know what I'm piloting?" Foxy questioned. "I used to pilot one. Now I have an Atlas." She calmly replied. Foxy risked, "That's an Assault class, correct?" "Yea, it completes our squad's last role-" '**Foxy, please report to Freddy's office.' **the intercom asked. "Ah, crap." Foxy put on his accent, "I gotta go, lassie. Talk to ye late-ARRR?" The joke made Felicia giggle, and she attempted the same. "Late-ARRR then."

Bonnie's POV

I had a message sent in, and as an unofficial rule, I slid it back to the messenger so he could open it. He did and without glancing at the contents of it, and slid it back to me. I saw that it was construction paper, a small slip. I opened it after the messenger left.

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I really really wanna, hang out with you-Anonymous_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

I was shocked at the message. Who would… Well, there is only one chick. Maybe there was some other one I hadn't heard of yet. But then, that would mean that they had a fifth member, and that was a dangerous spot. Mike had befriended us and accepted the role of Cast 5. He died a month ago from sustaining heavy fire on the legs, and he was in a Scout class 'Mech, and he couldn't escape an onslaught of lasers and missiles. The killing blow, though, was a weird particle beam that ripped through the sandstorm and directly hit him through his broken glassed cockpit. We found his body, which flew from his mech for his arm had activated the jettison in his Kit Fox. It was hardly a corpse. Only his bottom half was fully intact. His head was history in a pile of flesh so he was beyond revival even by a suit, and his torso had a massive hole vaporized from his chest. His right arm had the same fate but it was entirely disintegrated, leaving just a part of the shoulder. It was the same for his left. It makes me sick whoever would make that. I wonder who wrote that note though… I'll go see if Chica did it.

Chica's POV

I was still asleep when Bonnie came in. Before I shot out of bed, I dressed under my blanket and got up. I asked him what was up, and he said "Did you write me this note?" as he gave me a piece of construction paper. Instantly I knew it wasn't from him. It was too neat and not purple enough. I told him no, I was sleeping in today. He asked if I wrote it last night and I told him I went to bed the same time as him, and I was still tired from training. He nodded and walked out. I instantly had recognized the handwriting but chose not to tell Bonnie. It was T-Bone, or Toy Bonnie. I would never want to hang out with a strong, handsome man like his glorious self. Sucks T-Bone beat me to it. Wait, does Bonnie know 'bout the new guy-er- girls?

Third Person POV

Foxy took Felicia out to dinner and were pretty good friends. They chatted and started playing with each other. _**Not like that dirty dirty readers.**_ Felicia was pretty good at Call Of Dignity and BattleMechs Online. Foxy was beaten by 1 kill every time. They chatted more and went to sleep at 8:00. Foxy had a dream that would change him that night.

_**AN: If you don't understand me calling you dirty don't think about it. Ok? Also, massive cliffhanger! Bum bum buuuuummmmmm! I love those when writing. I might get a fifth chapter out today, as a little treat for clicking on this. Also, I'm going to do a prequel to this story under the regular FNAF category. I hope you like my writing! Spread the word!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy woke up, and Felicia was at the foot of his bed. She had on PJs and she looked scared. Foxy tried asking her why she was there, but he couldn't do anything. She suddenly screamed in pain as she disintegrated, revealing a large lizard animatronic holding the weapon of her demise behind where she used to be. Foxy tried moving out of the line of fire, but he still couldn't move. He watched himself disintegrate as the lizard fired.

Foxy woke up with a start. He had already grabbed the handgun on his nightstand and had it trained on the doorway. Felicia stood there, in the same PJs that she had worn in his dream. He instantly moved her out of the doorway and waited for the Lizard to step in. Foxy deemed it safe to leave their positions and talk. Felicia asked, "Why'd ye do that matey? Ye be having nightmARRS?" she chuckled at her joke. Foxy said, "Actually lassie, I did have one. It was of you and I being disintegrated…." He sighed. That was a terrible dream. He shrugged it off and watched a wall exploded. He hoped he was dreaming. An Uziel walked into the massive hallway and opened fire on everyone. It took out 3 engineers with its machine gun and blew up another 8 with a missile. Foxy ran for the hangar and climbed into the Griffon. He booted up and instantly popped up on the Uziel's radar. It turned to the hangar but when it saw the Atlas, Uller, and the two Timberwolves boot up, it started running. It was still firing at the animatronics when stray fire hit the Griffon in its head, popping off the anti-missile weapon. Foxy cursed a quick "Shit!" and kept firing on the Uziel. It lost its right arm and turned tail and ran without firing at the animatronics.

There was a blizzard raging on outside. Freddy told Foxy not to run ahead of them. Foxy replied with an "Aye aye matey." And moved behind the Timberwolves. The atlas was behind him, and Chica scouted a hundred meters ahead of them. They pressed after the Uziel, and none but Foxy saw it running into a separate path from the ravine they were in, and pursued. Freddy instantly snapped to him, "Wait Foxy! You'll get yourself killed!" Foxy ignored him and pressed forward even more on his controls, lurching him forward at nearly 75k/h. He ran into a small hole in the ground and went down into it. Immediately, he was shot in the right arm as he turned the corner. The laser melted his PPC off, forcing him to MGs, LRMs, and a Gauss Rifle. He opened fire into the blizzard and a massive light shone somewhere in the snow. It was like… the beam from his dream! He moved to the side to avoid an unavoidable demise. The beams heat melted some of his right leg armor though. Foxy continued firing blindly into the blizzard. It cleared way and Foxy saw…. A Timberwolf with the Uziel? Had someone betrayed them!? 'No, it has different markings and its shoulders don't have missiles, but a PPC and a pair of Large Pulse Lasers. Foxy opened fire on the PPC, for he knew those could cause massive damage. It blew up, leaving the missile silo there, still. The arms opened fire with the beams from before, and instead of backing away, he moved towards the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6 News

_**Sorry everyone for just one chapter today, it sucks for me too. Lots of stuff to do and I'll also need ideas. I'm also in need of a new Clan animatronic.**_

_**Here's the guideline.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Mech:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Animal:**_

_**Loves:**_

_**Bio(life):**_

_**Have fun reading fanfic everyone! **_

_**-Dark  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter Filler (Important News)

_**Hey guys, I wanna start a few prequel chapters AKA the chapters about Komodo getting stuffed. Review me if you want me to or not. Meanwhile, here's a prequel chapter for Foxy and Chica. I also want to say that the prequel for the main protagonists (Good Guys), is going to come out after chapter 10. This here chapter is the trailer, with fragments of what's to come in it. I also want to state that the more mature version for this will be out if you post reviews telling me if you want the mature versions. (Hint Hint; Foxy's dream is different) I also very much appreciate your views, and if I can I will try to translate into your native tongue! Just post your language in the reviews and I'll translate this to your language as a new story. Just please don't be pissed if I mistranslate. Blame Google translate. Last announcement: Chapters will come out whenever I feel up to writing.**_

Foxy had his arm around Chica, in an embrace. She had her head played on his shoulder affectionately. She had on a shirt that said ' I'm with this one - ' the arrow pointing to Foxy. They walked into Pirates Cove where they had their shows. They walked to the area behind it, labeled with a sticker that said, "EMPLOYEES ONLY" in big, bold, and black lettering. They went into its door and they saw that something had gone wild in there. They saw paper from Chica's journal all over, due to it being their room. There was a big black statue with a mask on in the corner, unmoving. The carpet and bed were shredded. The cupboards and cabinets were knocked over or torn apart. The bed was stuffed with, instead of Styrofoam, the missing pages of Chica's journal. Chica broke the embrace with foxy and ran over to the bed, and started pulling out pages. She saw the bed was her MOST secret pages. She glared at Foxy. Foxy said as if she had asked, "I been wit ye all day, lassie. I couldn't ta done it, I'd not have enough time, lassie. And, what reason would I have ta wreck OUR room? My stuff twas knocked over and destroyed as well." Chica thought about it, and realized she shouldn't blame her own boyfriend, especially that fast. She apologized and continued gathering the pages. Foxy gathered any sharp objects, then got the statue. As he reached to touch the statue, though, he swore he could have seen it move. He shrugged it off and grabbed it. It immediately reacted by punching him. Foxy realized it was the Marionette he had heard of. He kicked it and caused it to stumble backwards, into Chica who grabbed it and tossed him back to Foxy. He punched the Marionette back and only stopped after he had been broken. They grabbed his memory chip from his rubble of parts and plugged it into a laptop. They saw he had destroyed everything in the room, and that he had…." I'm going to puke." Foxy said. Marionette had murdered multiple children after drugging them and… using them. They showed the others. Freddy puked. They didn't murder the night guards, just hang out. Once Freddy had gone haywire and, let's say, got under the covers with a female Night Guard called Shelby. That was it. They all went to find the children in the basement, and it was worse than they had seen. The bodies were humps of flesh and blood. There was white substance mixed in with them, and everyone knew why. "Mutter of FUCKIN' god! Why ta hell would ta need to do tis to wee ladies?" asked Foxy in an aw struck tone. Everyone else stayed quite for the time being. Then Freddy vomited some more. They all covered the humps of flesh with a tarp and went back up. They did so wordlessly.


	8. Chapter 6 Fo Real!

_**Sorry for the one chapter yesterday! I wanted a cliffhanger here. In case you haven't noticed, I post 2 chapters a day. Anyways, onto the next chapter! The fight!**_

Foxy pushed towards the source of the beams, the lasers grazing his armor. He took aim with his zoom optics, and fired the Gauss Rifle. He got a direct hit on the Timberwolf prototype. It lurched back as some armor was blown off. It fired a Large Laser and melted small amounts of the Griffon's armor and it started to make the Gauss Rifle jam. Foxy was down to his MGs. Foxy dumped his extra ammo and ran even faster at the Prototype. Foxy knew exactly what he would do. He instantly stopped, making the enemy miss, and kept going. The lasers causing an avalanche. Foxy got to high ground in time, but the Timberwolf didn't. Its pilot ejected instantly when he saw escape was futile. It was the Lizard piloting it. Foxy immediately heard a loud beeping. The snow hit his Griffon like a bull. Foxy hit the eject button. He launched upwards and his parachuted chair deployed. He fell slowly, watching the snow swallow both the Griffon and the Timberwolf. The Uziel had activated its jump jets and fired at Foxy with its MGs. One bullet hit his parachute at 100 meters up causing him to lurch forward and off the chair. He hoped he didn't land on one of the 'Mechs, a rock, or a tree. He didn't, and fell through 5 feet of snow. The snow was just below his shoulders. He trekked to the shallow snow and got out of what used to be a ravine. He heard heavy steps followed by the sound of sizzling. He turned and saw the team coming to help in their slow Mechs. Chico had purposely taken her time, she still hated Foxy after what he did to… abuse her. _**Details in rated M version. It goes into detail.**_ Foxy knew what he had done was wrong, he knew why she hadn't come to help. He had violated her. He thought back to the Lizard's jettison. He found the Lizard unconscious and put his gun to his forehead which woke him up. He slapped away Foxy's hand away and punched him. Foxy stumbled back and took aim. The Lizard dove into the snow and pulled Foxy in. He said, "Ah Foxy, tisk tisk. You should've left while I let you live." In a cold-hearted voice that stung like bees. He proceeded to punch Foxy repeatedly. Foxy eventually stopped breathing. The animatronics saw his heartbeat monitoring device go blank in their cockpits. Chica cried out in pain as she was blasted by a laser somewhere that made her Uller shake. Everyone looked to the source, the Lizard was manning a large turret he had ripped from his prototype. He opened fire on them all knocking them out of power thriving. _**AKA he EMPed them all.**_ They all shutdown and hopped out of their Mechs armed with pistols, shotguns, and snipers, and attacked. The Lizard swapped the mode on his weapon and shouted, "I AM KOMODO THE LIZARD! YOU WILL ALL DIE AT MY DISINTEGRATION BEAM!" followed by a volley of turquoise beams that disintegrated anything they touched. He missed each shot do to its inaccuracy and had to reload. As he did, someone popped up from behind him and bit his shoulder, close to the neck. It was Foxy. His eyes were pure black with white pinprick pupils. He bit Komodo in his other shoulder and Komodo started bleeding heavily. He was once a man stuffed into a suit, but his body was still, surprisingly, intact. Bloody and mushy, but intact. He had been stuffed at 5:33 on the seventh night. He had almost made it, but a whole new animatronic had made a surprise entry by lifting- yes, LIFTING, the door. It had been the god darn Rhino, which he had killed afterwards, but before it died it told to him, "Twas the Gang that forced me teh. I am of the deepest sorrows I did what I did. I shall not die in vain and thy shall maketh sure of tat. Go forth and kill thy enemies we share." It had said, then asked for a quick death. Komodo felt pity, and he snapped the animatronic's head off.


	9. A Merry Fuckin' Christmas Update

_**Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh… There once was a fatass who lived in Houston Texas, Dark Death Trooper! He sat on his ass and didn't update his fanfic! He then wrote a song to the Spongebob intro song's theme, LAZY FAT ASS! And he kept calling himsel S! Fatass, DarkDeath! Yar har fucking har.**_


	10. Death Of The Cowards FMAF Chapter 10

_**Ok, I'm retyping this for the FIFTH time, I'm just going to say right now: Thank you Ibexedi for your OC submission, she will become an antagonist later on. I have news at the end. Enjoy the story for the fifth time I'm rewriting it.**_

Foxy stopped mangling Komodo, looking up from his work. His eyes, previously black with pinprick white pupils, went to normal again. He was scared of the body now, due to his work onto it. All the snow around was stained red and the body had few patches of animatronic left, leaving the body of Komodo laying there. He turned towards his friends, who were frightened of his dark side. _**(le cliché is a cliché) **_He saw another 'Mech parked. It was a large Shadow Hawk, still turned on. The top popped off and T-Bone climbed out. _**(T-Bone is Toy Bonnie, the toys are the opposite gender of their original. Marionnete and BB are never appearing, except maybe as scrap.) **_"Hey! Am I late to the par-"she cut off as she saw the stained snow, _no body on it._ "Whoa whoa whoaa! What happened here!?" she questioned. Everyone followed her gaze to the bodyless snow. Everyone gasped, obviously with the exception of T-bone, who had already seen it. "Where could he be?" asked Foxy. "Who knows, but atleast we scrapped his tech and 'Mech. And the fact you 'mangled' him." Bonnie replied, referencing Felicia, who used to be known as the Mangle. "This isn't the time for jokes, Bonnie." Freddy told him sternly. He turned to Chica and continued, "Chica, take Bonnie on a scouting mission. Look for any traces of this 'Komodo' guy."

They were about to turn back and report to Freddy, when it happened. A mysterious laser cut through Chica's Uller, blowing her ammo and some of her most important heat sinks. Bonnie turned his Hunchback's torso to the source to find 3 Uziels sitting there, with 2 Atlases infront. One of the Atlas' barrels were smoking, indicating it had fired the laser. Bonnie fired his UAC/5 onto them as he danced, attempting to get out alive. Chica's Uller was, however, not moving. It was still upright, so Chica was still alive. Bonnie fired his SSRMs at the front Atlas, but they seemed to not do anything. The Uziels, as if on an unheard order, simultaneously turned and fired their PPCs at Chica. Her Mech erupted into flames, and _exploded, _killing any chance of her living. No escape pod had launched out, either, so no chance in that. Bonnie no longer had anything to do there in the ravine Chica had died. He escaped, but not before taking large lasers to the back.

"YOU WHAT!?" Freddy's voice rang through the spacious halls and Mechbays of the massive complex that the Clan Fazbear called home. "I had to leave her! She was already dead!" Bonnie's voice was stressed. Freddy had, oddly enough, fallen for Chica. He was pissed at Bonnie for leaving her behind. They were both in Freddy's office, which Freddy had trashed in his anger. His chair was on its side and papers were scattered all over the floor. Legal documents were in shreds, mixed in with the shreds of the curtains. The gloomy sun's light scarcely lit the room, which had no more lamps due to the smashing of the lightbulbs. Bonnie stood in front of the flipped desk. "I wouldn't have been able to save her anyways. She was doomed when her legs were blown. She also had very few heatsinks, she wouldn't have made it even if I had saved her from the PPCs." Bonnie stated as he watched Freddy rip his office up. "You could have gotten her to eject." Freddy said depressingly. He stood his chair and sat heavily in it. "It was jammed when she was hit by the laser. That wasn't an option." Freddy looked up at Bonnie. "I hate you. Now get out my office."

_**Muahahaha I've been plotting this the whole time! Chica was always going to be a whiny bitch that dies! Also, join m3 snooper clen m8 wee rek skrubs lke u m8. And, Ibexedi, if you're reading this, thanks for them. You rock! Alright, goodnight everyone, it's 10:47 and I'm tired. Baaaaiiiii!**_


End file.
